The development and application of a range of cellular and molecular biological approaches to the study of gene structure and expression, cellular growth control, and malignant transformation have resulted in remarkable advances in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. There are increasing numbers of opportunities for effective application of this knowledge in the clinic. Physician-scientists are especially well suited to conduct bench to bedside, as well as bedside to bench, translational cancer research. They are also the natural bridges to foster communication between care providers and basic researchers. However, many clinical oncology fellows either lack formal scientific instruction or are removed from it for years due to the demands of clinical training. The American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) requests continuation of support for an intensive one- week summer Workshop on the molecular biology of cancer that has been in operation since July 1992. The Workshop is primarily designed for oncologists who have reached the fellowship training level and are interested in launching their research careers. The goals of this Workshop are to introduce oncologists to the essential concepts and techniques of molecular and cellular biology, and to equip them with the scientific knowledge and career advice they need to devote their future careers to translational cancer research. This is accomplished through: 1) Lectures by leading experts on the basic concepts of molecular biology and the most recent developments in the translation of these concepts to clinical research and practice as demonstrated in their own research and experimental design; 2) Small group laboratory sessions to demonstrate important experimental techniques utilized in basic molecular biology; 3) One-on-one discussion opportunities with world leaders in the field to provide participants with scientific and career development advice, as well as other informal mentorship; 4) A grant writing exercise to introduce applicants to grant writing and the review process; and 5) An online community of faculty and attendees, both past and present, using social networking tools to facilitate exchange of scientific information and career development advice. We will evaluate the success of the Workshop in achieving its stated goals, including the use of program evaluations, faculty reviews, and trainee input, and use this information to continually refine the Workshop.